dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Guides/Wickerbottom
Character Summary Advantages Main article: Wickerbottom *Can craft all Science Machine recipes even without one nearby. *Can prototype all Alchemy Engine recipes with a Science Machine. *Can craft Books. *Has a large Sanity pool. Disadvantages Main article: Wickerbottom *Cannot sleep (Tent, Straw Roll, Fur Roll, Siesta Lean-to) *Suffers extra from Spoilage. Finding a Home When settling somewhere you should think about your sanity sources and food management. You already have access to all Science Machine recipes, this allows you to delay settling and roam around for a little longer. *Already being able to craft Science Machine recipes, you have early access to many nice things such as a Backpack, allowing you to gather more things while exploring in the first days. But consider that you won't have access to the sanity boost triggered by first prototyping, so you might think of another way to gain sanity. *Since you cannot sleep, you need a source of sanity other than a Tent. Spider dens are a nice source of silk, which can be used to craft clothing that restores sanity. Additionally, Mushrooms (Green and Blue) are a nice source of Sanity. Before making a base, consider opening Sink Holes to have a look in the caves and see if there are any green or blue Mushtree Forests nearby. If there are, consider building your base near the Sink Hole (some distance away, because Batilisks spawn from it). *Since Wickerbottom can craft all Science Machine recipes, you can get yourself a Shovel and dig up Berry Bushes, Grass Tufts and Saplings in the first days, allowing you to make a nice camp quicker, as well as saving time by not doing it sooner rather than later. *You don't need to get an Alchemy Engine in order to craft tier II science recipes, so you might need a little less Gold Nuggets, Logs, and Rocks - instead you can save them in order to craft other things, such as a Lightning Rod and/or additional Chests. Managing Hunger *Food spoilage cannot be afforded, therefore, try not to grab more than you need and avoid quickly spoiling foods unless you will eat them immediately. Leave Berries on their bushes and Carrots on the ground for emergencies, because they will not spoil unless picked up. Leave Koalefants and other animals alive until you need them. Do not have any mercy on Spiders however, because you need the Silk, Cooked Monster Meat doesn't spoil fast and can be used in Crock Pot recipes, and Spiders respawn fairly quickly. *Getting an Ice Box is a high priority. It will delay the spoilage of your food, as well as your Mushrooms, which are equally important, it also stores your Ice indefinitely. While you are scouting, look for sources of Gears, grab as many as you can. Managing Sanity Managing your Sanity is important as Wickerbottom, as you cannot jump into a Tent like other Characters. It is important to note that while insane, killing Shadow Creatures will restore a bit of sanity, along with providing the Nightmare Fuel to make Sleepytime Stories. As with other characters, this allows maintaining low sanity without losing control entirely and obtaining Nightmare Fuel, which is especially useful for Wickerbottom. To get back to high sanity levels, the players must use worn items or food, due to her inability to sleep. In Don't Starve Together, Totally Normal Trees will be a useful find early on as their Living Logs allow for the creation of Mushroom Planters, a health-friendly way of boosting sanity via Mushrooms consumption. Treeguards will also drop Living Logs, however, it must be noted that combat should be avoided unless completely necessary since Wickerbottom cannot gain health as easily as other characters.